AnnaChan
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Every time I watch TV... Every Passing moment That goes... My compassion for Him... I just hope ill never cease to love him...T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**HALOOOO!!! Hana here... i kinda pity anna-chan... But On with the story... T-T**

Every time I watch TV I always think how life would be like.

Every passing moment that goes

Every little mistake he makes

How I began like this

How I should be to be the dominant one

How to make him strive for what he wants

My compassion for him never fades

His brother never fazes me no matter what it takes

Because I feel whole with him

And never ever cease to love him

**ANNA'S POV**

"ASAKURA, YOH" I called Yoh over with the harshness of my voice.

"Yes anna-chan???" He grinned at me with that silly grin he always has in his face. He ran down the stairs as he noticed what the time was... he wondered why I didn't wake him up precisely in 4.

"Yes, its Already passed your wake up time... " I felt him gaze at me with confusion written in his eyes.

"I...I... was doing homework... AND MANTA CALLED" I bonked his head for his friends stupidity... I wonder why Yoh ALWAYS hangs out with those idiots.

"A-Anna-chan... don't worry---" Yoh began.

I cut him off

"You can go bowling with the other guys..." I whispered and scowled at the wall... the wall began to be really interesting.

"for real Anna???" Yoh asked his eyes betraying his voice. He looked happy.

"don't make me repeat myself, Asakura," I turned around to watch soap operas. "Wait Yoh,"

He stopped and look at me on his way to the kitchen. He grinned Sheepishly.

"You can go,.. now..." Even though I knew that this day was the day Yoh first met me... I didn't want him to be sad. B-because... I-I Lo--- am bored... I knew my thoughts were wrong but that didn't stop me.

"O..k anna-chan..." Yoh came to hug me... I was reluctant for the urge to slap him for violating my privacy except I pushed him.

"go now, Asakura before I change my mind..." I repeated AGAIN.

" well thanks anna..." well I kno I really am a mean person... he didn't even cared. He did not notice the sudden change in my behavior or what I was holding... That idiot... today was our anniversary of our first meeting... That idiot.

Well... that's My idiot...

I walked towards the door of our inn and watched as he ran in the sunset... corny I know... but that's just me...

NOT the corny part...

I went back inside and watch the soap operas it has really a habit of mine to watch these... the reason I watch them is to find the things I need to find... How live takes them to places or their faults... I never want to break up the engagement... mushy I know... but that's just me... NOT the mushy part...

I am an Itako... to be a strong one for the people... my idiot will never take care of himself without a supporter...

I am the supporter...

I am that beam...

That will carry him on...

In this never ending dream...

I wanted to go out and take a walk... in the cemetery... that was beginning to become a habit of mine... the ghosts there were always afraid of me and never bothered me... but they noticed how lonely I was... and they never risk on talking to me... I might send them to the after... after life...

I smiled at that thought as I laid my back against the rough bark and looked up at the full moon... surprising really I guess I should get out more often then here...

Sure I go to school... sure I have a lot of fanboys... but they are not even an inch closer to my heart... I am an idol to girls... especially Tamao...

I saw a shadow cascading down on me... I looked up... and surprise surprise... its Hao...

"Hello anna-chan..."His voice was much richer and deep than Yoh's carefree being...

"Anna-chan... You know you should come back to me... ever since those 2 years passed---"

"ASAKURA, I was especially assigned by YOUR grandmother to partake on this project... being the fiancé and trainer or ... your brother..."

In truth I was first Hao's fiancé when I first met him... which was before I met Yoh and the time I was under the care of their grandmother...

The grandmother forbade me to talk to strangers but then I talked to Hao either way and expressed my feelings... I loved him... loved...

He left me that day... when I first told him I was engaged to his brother... his idiotic brother... I never did like Yoh at first... Hao was shocked... I carried my emotionless face and faced him.

"anna... I never left you" Oh yea I forgot... he could read what my head is telling...

"sure you didn't Hao... you left me knocked out... Hao... i-I hate you... ok..." I looked at him with unweaving eyes... that seemed to bore into him.

"sure you don't anna... when I saw you the second time in the shaman matches... I was surprised... but I couldn't leave lil' opacho there, can i???" He had a seductive smirk. That can make any girl fall head over heals.

" Asakura Hao," I looked directly into his eyes," I loved you..." with that I left the distraught Asakura in the tree where I once lay on that night.

"Anna" He grabbed my wrist to pull me close to him... and in a split second I slapped him... well tried he used his other hand to stop mine. By grabbing my other wrist.

And in the most softest way kissed me gently. I nearly melted but pulled away from that kiss... that was my first kiss...

"Asakura, Hao... that was my... my..." I began to run away from him. I wanted to run away... away from the world... away from everything... away from my so called "fiancé"

I overheard once from their grandmother that I was an itako... never to show emotion... but there again I showed my emotion in front of him for the second time.

Salty tears ran down my face... I ran towards the park I sat in another tree near a bench... I spotted Yoh, Ryu, Ren, Lyserg, Manta, and an unknown girl.

What I saw shocked my Whole life... that girl was holding Yoh's hand and both were smiling.

I overheard their conversation... This is what I heard.

"Yoh-sama" Ryu said looking at Yoh with concerned eyes.

"Yes Ryu???" Yoh grinned his sheepish smile.

"Don't you think anna would be upset with ... this..." Manta... the shrimp was concerned for me...

"Anna??? Anna doesn't even care for me..." Yoh said frankly. He tugged on the girls hand... and she giggled.

"Who is anna???" The girl said...

Thos words stung me... stung me hard... hearing that from the person I love really ached... and form the woman that got him.. He never told her about... me...

This night was just not my night. I couldn't take it anymore... its like my heart was tearing... I did everything for him... I shaped him to follow his dream to become a shaman king... I made him strive... I completed his dream... I rejected Hao... all those boys... just for him... for Yoh... because I liked him... But liked... was so far away from love... wasn't it???

I ran as they heard the rustle of leaves I left by... they went directly to the spot but I was long gone...

I went to directly to the house wet tears adorning my face as I ran a crowd of people...

I cried my eyes out that night... I went and packed my things as fast as I can...

I didn't know what to do anymore... my world crumbled at the sight Yoh and that girl displayed... I was hurt... I was just plain hurt.

I hate you... I hate seeing you... loving you... spilling my heart for you... Yoh Asakura... the love of my life... that I thought was...

It rained that night... my knapsack on my shoulder and that's the day I walked away...i looked at the inn one last time. Over my shoulder without turning back... I cried in the rain... without anyone noticing...

SOME OTHER PLACE...

HAO POV

The rain soaked my face... Opacho was probably waiting for me in the hide out... She knew I like Anna...

Anna would never love me...Until the day I die... I just hope she would learn my feelings sooner or later... I loved her the moment I saw her... I always will...

My brother really is an idiot... I watched him from below... my disciples were waiting the right time until I gave them the signal to make this world and only shaman world... and Anna would be my queen... They all knew I admired anna... They all thought I would we would make an excellent couple.

I would never abandon them... they all know that they all trust me and admire me... The girls there all admire me... they love me... only for what I am...

I don't pay attention to their love even though they give it to me endlessly and prove their worthiness...

But I love her...

I love my Itako...

I love Anna Kyouyama...

I looked at the full moon... the rain fell on my... head to toe... and I walked towards the hide out heart broken... I smiled... she grew stronger... except she didn't use it... She still has her potential locked within her... The rain fell... but if you notice carefully... one of them is not a drop of rain...

SOME OTHER PLACE

YOH POV

It rained that day... I wonder what happened... Maybe because anna let me come here... Hikari was soo pretty today... I felt sad that anna would know about this sooner or later... Hikari was the opposite of Anna... She was kind... pretty... laid back... anna was mean... beautiful... strong willed...

Anna... doesn't love me... I thought that over and over in my head... But I have grown smitten with her in the past... She helped me complete my goal of being shaman king...She trusted me...

This day I am going to tell Anna about Hikari... This day I will let go of hikari... This day is the day I will finally Hug anna...

But I knew this won't happen... Hikari is very kind... She would break easily...i agreed to myself... I would let her go... or I could with Anna...

My head hurts soo much... I just wonder who was spying on us that while back...I was pretty sure that person was really fast... according to the persons agility towards the shaman king...

Hikari is a Shaman

Anna is a medium

In a battle Hikari would definitely win... but anna is much stronger... even without a spirit...

Im tired... The house is right in front of me... I rushed inside...with Hikari tailing me inside the inn...

I called to Anna... It was dark inside the house... Ryu, lyserg , Ren and HoroHoro were looking around...

The house held no life in it... the ghosts were gone it was bare inside there...

I saw a ghost passing by and asked were Anna was...

This is what he said to me exactly...

"I don't know Yoh-sama... Anna-sama cried when she ran inside... I was too scared to talk to her... She held a murderous aura yet sadness mixed in it... She kept saying she hated you and something about park..." The Ghost whispered" She said for you to rot in hell with that girl..."

I stood there... Realizing what the ghost said... and ran outside... But... Anna was always the fastest one...

WAAAAH!!! DAM YOU YOH... oops.. im the one whose writing it... hehe

but i can;t say that to myself... T-T


	2. AnnaChan2

WAYO!!!

* * *

REN POV

As I heard what had happened I saw Yoh rush outside...i knew he would that would happen

Somehow I pitied Yoh... He just lost the person that got him this far... with his stupidity...

Yet I felt relieved that she has been released from this idiot she called fiance...

The rain poured more heavily as if crying...

I began to realize that I already missed her presence even though she bossed me around...

I looked sympathetically at Yoh...

He just lost the best life can offer to him...

A girl that made herself strong for him... helped him accomplish his dream... beautiful...

Great...

RYU POV...

Poor master Yoh... He ran outside as fast as he can... The rain pouring down at him... showing their sympathy...

Poor Anna-sensei... She must have seen the incident with Yoh and Hikari...

The must have broke her heart...

TREY POV

Poor Yoh... He ran outside...

His loss... He lost what was already handed to him... beauty brains... strength... brutal strength...

Its like the rain fell on this occasion especially for the shaman king...

He lost his Shaman queen... who led him this far in life...

Im hungry... I looked at Hikari... poor girl... She is pretty... but she can never match anna's looks...

Unless anna is free... from this idiot... idiot...

Oh NO PRIRIKA... Shes gonna kill me... wait Yoh's running... we all saw Yoh run and ran after him...

trying our best to keep up with him... He is the shaman king.

-

LYSERG POV

Sigh...

I wonder what Millie would do to me when I get home... Loosing her friend... great... hes running... again...

Anna Pov...

Well I looked up...

I went to the ticket booth...

Platform 3... it rained harder as I stepped inside... I guess Yoh would finally be free from my torments... I have placed on him... My phone rang... I picked it up and saw it was Yohs phone... I just let it ring...

As I cried silently... wishing that I would have a happy ending... even without my shaman king...

Even though he is the shaman king... Ghosts... and spirits, Shamans are still afraid of me... They would never let my cover blow...

I looked at the window as Yoh on the platform... I looked away from him... and tears freely flowed down.

YOH POV

I saw Anna I Ran after her... the metal thing in the back of the rail cart was just an arms reach to me... I was so close... I didn't care if I was going to be sick...

I looked at the back and ran faster... the railing was closer to me... and then in slow motion...

My world fell...

I tripped I managed to touch the bottom of the car... in slow motion ... my face made contact with the dirt...

I looked up one last time... the rain washing away the dirt... before I called to her...

EVERYONES POV...

anna's gone...

HINARI'S POV

WHO IS THIS ANNNA!!!!

ANNA POV...

I hear Yoh calling to me...

I shook off the odd feeling whelming up inside of me and looked at the mountains... I would become the greatest Shaman... I would win the title from him...

I would become Shaman Queen... and I would do it alone... I would live without...

him...

my stop arrived... I hurriedly went outside...

before I did anything else... I called their grandmother

and this is how the call was...

" Hello... can I please speak to Keiko-sama... this is Anna"

"Oh hello dear... I will go get her for you" I waited for some seconds until I heard her voice.

"Anna???"

"Yes..." I answered her.

"it has been a long time... dear whats wrong???" She asked kindly...

"I-I want to cancel the Engagement..."

"Oh dear... didn't Yoh said to you already...he cancelled it two days ago... He said that you were seeing a boy..."

"WHAT???" I asked in disbelief.

"Its true... are you???" She asked in a motherly tone.

"... He is..."

"Dear im sorry... is there anything you want me to do..."

"its ok..." I smiled... at least someone cared about me. "Oh yea... please don't tell Yoh that I called..."

"Okay dear... but if there is anything you want me to do..."

" Ok... oh yea would you get angry if I told you that I wanted to be a ..."

"Yes dear???"

"Shaman and an Itako... The same..."

"I can't see why you can't..." I could feel her smile" you have my consent.."

"Thank you..."

"No problem dear... good luck Oh and---" with that i hang up.

I would become a Shaman I ran towards the woods... Where I left my cozy home in when I was younger.. before I met the Asakura's..

* * *

i want anna-chan to change her name... but Nah... ehehe anywayszzz

thnks


End file.
